Marowak
Marowak, labeled, The Lover Boy started out as a Cubone and eventually evolved to Marowak. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor and Team Marowak. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Bone Keeper Pokemon *Type: Ground **Alolan Type: Fire/Ghost *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 99.2 lbs *Ability: Rock Head *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Marowak qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Poliwrath, Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Nidoking, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Gliscor, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Milotic, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Kangaskhan, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade, Drapion, and Oshawott. In, We Didn't Stop the Power, Marowak was placed on Team Scizor along with Glaceon, Weavile, Ambipom, Banette, Roserade, Hitmonchan, Lapras, Vaporeon, Uxie, Leafeon, Blaziken, Tangrowth, Sudowoodo, and Absol. His team won the first challenge so he was safe. In, Variety and Backstabbing, his team lost the variety show and Blaziken was sent home for being a douchebag and sabotaging other team's. In, Dating 101 or Not, Marowak was paired up with Togekiss of Team Tauros. The über fan makes Marowak go crazy and he misses out on a point for his team. In, The Kaffeine Derby, his team loses and Hitmonchan is sent home for being a huge threat. His team loses yet again in A Ditto Dilemma and Roserade is sent home for not contributing to challenges and being a former villain. Team Scizor faces yet a third loss and Banette is sent home in More Bang for Your Buck for kissing Mismagius. In, Stupid Cupid, Marowak, Absol, and Leafeon compete in the challenge. Their team lost and Marowak's alliance had his back and Leafeon was sent home instead. Marowak was still in the game as of Big Sister's Stealing Your Show. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery marowak alola go.png|Alolan Marowak in Pokemon Go marowak go.png|Marowak in Pokemon Go marowak pokedex 3D.png|Marowak in Pokedex 3D marowak alola back.png|Alolan Marowak's back sprite in the Seventh Generation marowak alola.png|Alolan Marowak's front sprite in the Seventh Generation marowak kalos back.png|Marowak's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations marowak kalos.png|Marowak's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations marowak alola party.png|Alolan Marowak's party sprite in the Seventh Generation marowak new party.png|Marowak's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations marowak old party.png|Marowak's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations marowak unova back.png|Marowak's back sprite from the Fifth Generation marowak unova.png|Marowak's front sprite from the Fifth Generation marowak unova back.gif|Marowak's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation marowak unova.gif|Marowak's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation marowak alola shuffle.png|Alolan Marowak in Pokemon Shuffle marowak shuffle.png|Marowak in Pokemon Shuffle marowak rumble.png|Marowak in Pokemon Rumble marowak hgss ow.png|Marowak's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver marowak pokepark.png|Marowak in PokePark marowak md 2.png|Marowak in Pokemon Ranger marowak md ow.png|Marowak's Over World in Mystery Dungeon marowak md.png|Marowak's Mystery Dungeon tile marowak sinnoh back.png|Marowak's back sprite from the Fourth Generation marowak hgss.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver marowak dp.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl marowak trozei.gif|Marowak in Pokemon Trozei marowak hoen back.png|Marowak's back sprite in the Third Generation marowak frlg.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green marowak emerald.gif|Marowak's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald marowak rs.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire marowak johto back.png|Marowak's back sprite in the Second Generation marowak crystal.gif|Marowak's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal marowak silver.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Silver marowak gold.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Gold marowak pinball.png|Marowak in Pokemon Pinball marowak kanto.png|Marowak's back sprite in the First Generation marowak yellow.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Yellow marowak rb.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue marowak green.png|Marowak's sprite in Pokemon Green marowak premiere.jpg|Marowak's Premiere Card in the Jungle Expansion marowak alola premiere.png|Alolan Marowak's Premiere Card in the Crimson Invasion Expansion marowak extended sheet.jpg|Marowak's card in the Japanese Extended Sheet Expansion marowak evolution.jpg|Marowak's card in the Evolution Expansion marowak aquapolis.jpg|Marowak's card in the Aquapolis Expansion marowak frlg card.png|Marowak's card in the Fire Red and Leaf Green Expansion marowak delta species.png|Marowak's card in the Delta Species Expansion marowak legends awakened.png|Marowak's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion marowak triumphant.png|Marowak's card in the Triumphant Expansion marowak dragons exalted.png|Marowak's card in the Dragons Exalted Expansion marowak breakthrough.png|Marowak's first card in the Breakthrough Expansion marowak BREAK breakthrough.png|Marowak's BREAK card in the Breakthrough Expansion marowak fates collide.png|Marowak's card in the Fates Collide Expansion marowak dark.png|Dark Marowak's card in the Team Rocket Returns Expansion marowak morty.jpg|Morty's Marowak card in the Japanese Pokemon VS. Expansion marowak alola forbidden light.png|Alolan Marowak's card in the Forbidden Light Expansion marowak alola anime model.png|Alolan Marowak's model in the Pokemon Anime marowak alola anime.png|Alolan Marowak in the Pokemon Anime marowak alola manga.png|Alolan Marowak in the Pokemon Manga marowak manga.png|Marowak in the Pokemon Manga marowak alola oa.png|Alolan Marowak's Original Artwork from Pokemon Sun and Moon marowak oa.png|Marowak's Original Artwork from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green marowak oa rb.png|Marowak's Original Artwork from Pokemon Red and Blue marowak oa green.png|Marowak's Original Artwork from Pokemon Green marowak alola dream.png|Alolan Marowak's Dream World Art marowak dream.png|Marowak's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Scizor Category:Team Marowak